With the development of the railway transportation and a continuous increase in the operating speed of rail vehicles, vehicle running safety has received increasing attention. Despite of an emergency braking is performed before a collision of a rail vehicle against an obstacle, collision accidents often arise because of the large inertia and the high speed of the rail vehicle. Once a collision accident occurs, it may cause disastrous effects resulting in damage of a rail vehicle and casualties. A countermeasure that has gained significant popularity all over the world lies in that an energy absorption structure is mounted at an end portion of the vehicle so that the energy absorption structure can absorb energy in case of a collision accident of a vehicle, thereby ensuring the safety of passengers and the vehicle.
Chinese utility model Publication No. CN201989738U entitled “Pneumatic Telescopic Type Collision-buffering Energy Absorption Device of Automobile” proposes a telescopic energy absorption structure which can slide back and forth in a casing. The energy absorption structure can be pushed out quickly and achieves a reliable self-locking. Upon a collision, the energy absorption structure suffers from collapse deformation to absorb the energy. When there is no collision, the energy absorption structure can be retracted by pulling out a self-locking bolt.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN102107664A entitled “Vehicle Cutting Energy Absorption Device For Rail Locomotive” proposes a cutting energy absorption device in which: a test-piece to be cut is fixed and a cutter head is located on a cutter bar. When a collision is applied to the cutter bar, the cutter head cuts the test-piece to be cut to absorb the energy.
A collapse deformation is employed in the afore-described pneumatic telescopic type collision-buffering energy absorption device of automobile. Although the energy absorption structure is hidden within the casing before deformation and does not occupy the outer space, there may be a residual deformation after the collapse deformation of the energy absorption structure, this would make inefficient use of the deformation stroke.
Cutting energy absorption is employed in the afore-described vehicle cutting energy absorption device for rail locomotive. The energy absorption structure is exposed to an exterior of the energy absorption device and occupies the outer space, but the cutter bar may intrude into the interior of the energy absorption device, thus there is no residual deformation of the structure, and the deformation stroke is fully used.
There are also energy absorption structures which occupy a front space before the deformation and have residual deformation after the deformation.
To this end, the disclosure provides a telescopic type collision energy absorption device for a rail vehicle. An energy absorption element is hidden within the energy absorption device in normal times and does not occupy the outer space. When a collision occurs, the rapidly projected energy absorption structure employs cutting energy absorption and can be fully retracted into the interior of the energy absorption device, the residual deformation is not generated and the effective deformation stroke is fully used.